This invention is directed generally to the field of disc drives incorporating rotary actuators, and more particularly to an improved pivot mechanism for the actuator.
Disc drive machines record and reproduce information stored on concentric circular tracks on magnetic discs. Tracks are written and read by magnetic heads which must be accurately positioned over one of the tracks on the surface of the disc. Various methods have been used to position the heads. The two common types of head positioning mechanisms are linear and rotary head actuators.
One objective herein is to provide an improved disc drive rotary actuator. The common form of rotary actuator includes a head arm, flexure, read/write head and head arm extending out from a pivot. Extending from the pivot to essentially form a "V" shaped arm assembly is an actuator arm which in turn is coupled to a stepper motor. One common feature of known rotary actuator mechanism is the requirement of a high accuracy pivot mechanism at this juncture between the actuator arm and head arm.